onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
TD-135 Commando Armor
The is the primary armor seen worn by the soldiers of the UGI after the Sorghelli-War, built from technology that they reversed engineered from the Sorghelli. This armor has proven to be not only aesthetically pleasing, but very heavy. Specifications Built with technology reversed engineered from Sorghelli this armor proved to be some of the best ever designed by the UGI as it not only gave the UGI a more unified look after the Sorghelli, but as well as the soldiers looked even more fearsome. It had a body glove that could breathe allowing the soldier to not overheat, but during extreme cold it would seal locking in all of the heat in the armor. The helmet would be required to be vacuumed sealed so that in the event the soldier is vented into deep space they can survive for nearly 12 hours on built in oxy-tanks. Weighing in at 350 pounds of durasteel plating the armor has mag boots allowing the soldier to stay walking even if the gravity on a ship has failed. Orbital Insertion Orbital Insertion is just as it sounds it is rated to allow soldiers to be dropped from a shuttle in low orbit to land on the planetary surface. These soldiers armor is built in a way that even with a jetpack attached to thier back they still are moving at 250 m/s with the jetpacks slowing decsent. This means that they are moving at terminal velocity and landing. This is a known type that would allow soldiers to be dropped in without the enemy knowing about them. Bio-Warfare Although biological weapons are technically illegal the armor is designed that its breathylzer will allow the soldier to breath in any toxin or bioweapon. The armor also can survive being placed in acid. Once acid is detected the armor is sealed preventing the acid from getting into the bodyglove. This also means he has to be surgically removed from the armor as the seals are literally fused to the microscopic level. History Designed by a soldier of the UGI, he presented it to the New Taiidan arms builders and they created the armor. Any soldier in the UGI/New Taiidan soldier would wear this armor. It would become the face of the Republic as they became synonmous with brute force. Any soldier seen in this armor was automatically labeled UGI and wasn't messed with usually. HAV/SEC HAV/SEC is the armor variant that was created specifically for heavy weapon specialist. The armor was built in a way that allowed the soldier to be able to carry extra ordinance and not be strapping them to his back. Colors The colors seen on the armor mean something very important to remember when dealing with them. Red indicates a medic, green a grunt also known as a enlisted men, black is the equivlent of Black Ops/Special Forces, those with black markings are never to be trifled with. They do have authorizations to kill anyone on sight. Category:UGI Technology